Pheonix
by Jace6
Summary: This is a yuri story. If you dont like female/femal pairings,DONT READ. Pluto/Mars
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon. I am only borrowing them for my story. So don't get made at me please.  
  
This story is going to be a yuri. I like Pluto/Mars pairings so this story is about them. If you like it, you like it. If you don't, you don't. Read on if you dare. 


	2. Part One: Who are you, who am I?

I looked up in time to see the sunset rising. Shades of pink and orange washing away the purple and blue of night. The sun, slowly and gently, taking its place in the morning sky. My last morning sky of this lifetime. I'm dying now for everything I believe in, for everyone I hold dear, and for her, whom I love so much, I give my life. Maybe I did it just for her. No I know why I did it. I did it because she loves someone else, and I was in the way. This is my way of loving her, taking the obstacle that is me away. After so long, so many years of being there for her . . . comforting her when she cried, helping her with problems, protecting her, and just being with her when she didn't want to be alone. We meet, in fact, when she was alone and crying for someone to come. A little lost angel, and I answered her . . . ---------------------------------------------------- A young girl ran through the empty halls of the palace. Shoes clicking on the silver floor, tears brimming her clear blue eyes. She didn't know where she was going, but all she could do was run. She ran until she found herself in a part of the palace she had not known existed. The halls were decorated in elaborate red tapestries embroidered with the crest of Mars. She had just studied about the Martian planet and its people. Her new Senshi must have arrived. The other planetary Senshi had been there for a month now. They had been expecting the Martian guardian for some time. The arrival had been delayed until the closing ceremony of some training trial that each member of the Mars royal family had to complete. She noticed a painting that had several children playing in a purple garden with a red sky. She had tried getting to know her Senshi, but they all had their lessons and different things to do. Oh sure, she talked to them sometimes during meals and such, but none of them really wanted to sit and talk. She herself had lessons as well, but after mornings of learning, she often found herself wondering the palace looking for someone to talk to. Her mother had so many important things to do that she rarely saw her either. New tears formed and followed the path of old tears down her ivory face. "Why are you crying?" came a gentle voice from the shadows. Shadows? Now that she looked around for her visitor, the girl realized fires burning in fire drums along the hall. Fire made the shadows dance around the hallway creating little hiding places for one to steal into. "Where are you?" she croaked into the darkness. She squinted her eyes to try and peer into the shadows. She tried to stop crying but only managed to slow her tears. "Where are you?" she repeated after no answer. "Right here," came the voice from behind her. "I'm here with you princess. Don't crying anymore, tell me what's wrong," the voice added as the girl turned to face the newcomer. Blue eyes meet violet for the first time. A bond instantly formed as cool violet eyes meet calm blue. A gentle hand wiped away her tears and a warm smile made her feel relieved that this visitor was kind and concerned for her. "I was . . . I was . . . looking for someone. I don't know where I was going, I j-just ran," she explained, transfixed by gentle yet fiery eyes. "Yes, but what were you running from and whom were you looking for?" came the calm question. "From the loneliness . . . I guess," she sighed turning her attention to the ground. Her blonde hair fell about her face and hid her sadness. She tensed as strong and gentle arms drew her into a hug. Graceful hands stroked her back in an attempt to calm. The tension didn't last long as she was lulled into a peaceful stated as she realized her comforter humming a soothing song she had never heard. "I don't know who you are," the blonde asked as she dazedly twirled deep purple-black hair between her fingers, soft dark hair. "Oh but you do Princess Serenity. I am your guardian from Mars, forever bound to be by your side." "I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me alone again," she begged, embracing her guardian around their waist. It was a desperate gesture. The young Martian chuckled, "I can't promise that. There will be a time when I must leave you, as it will be my duty. I may only be eleven, but I understand my place is to serve you, in whatever means necessary. It is the place of a warrior to protect their keepers, even if it means dying for them," came the simple answer . . . -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is my duty to serve you, even in my death. I have always known that princess. There was a time when she asked if I would die for her. I t was my duty and by then, I had already fallen in love with the princess. I would do anything, even die for her without a second thought. She made a big fuss on how she never wanted me to die. Her opinion has most likely change since . . . -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Mars now sat on a garden bench watching the night stars shine in the distance. She could see all the planets if she looked hard enough, even Pluto, the farthest planet could be seen twinkling in the dark sky. She had never met the Senshi of Pluto, and probably never would. Pluto's guardian was the keeper of time and stood watch at time's gate. *How lonely she must feel, * she thought as she turned her attention to her reflection in the fountain beside her. It had been six years since the day she and Princess Serenity had first meet. They were the closest of friends, practically inseparable. She was no longer a little girl. She was a maiden whom had always been complimented on her beauty. Lavish purple-black her fell to her waist. Her porcelain skin held not one scar, despite the few intense battles she had already been in. Soft ruby lips and brilliant amethyst eyes. She peered into the fountains empty waters and couldn't help but feel alone. She imagined that the loneliness she felt at that moment was the same Pluto suffered every day. Since her first day in the moon kingdom, she had visited this area of the garden, hidden to those who do not wish to take the time to find it. Every night she came here, and every night, she made the same wish. "I wish Sailor Pluto would not be alone," she whispered gazing at the stars in the water's reflection. Moments passed when she heard the palace bell summoning the Senshi to the throne room. Looking up to the sky once more, she made her way to the palace. When she arrived she noted the other Senshi had already assembled. Sailor Mercury stood patiently in the room. She had always been the more practical and patient of the Senshi, not to mention the brightest. Sailor Venus was the Senshi's second in command. She was a beautiful girl who very much resembled the Princess. Sailor Jupiter paced impatiently. By the looks of her, Mars guessed the she had been training when they had been summoned. Sailor Neptune and Uranus talked quietly to each other while Sailor Saturn kept to herself. Mars liked talking to the other Senshi. They all were good friends. Finally Queen Serenity entered the room smiling broadly. She was a ravishing woman with long platinum hair, ivory skin and crystal blue eyes. She was very graceful and refined. "I would like to make an announcement," the Queen began. "It gives me great pleasure to say that earth will now be a part of the moon kingdom. It's rulers and I have agreed that the union of our children will bring peace between us." *Oh no,* Mars thought, *She can't mean . . . * "I present to you," Serenity continued, "My daughter, Princess Serenity and her betrothed, Prince Endymond." *What! My princess betrothed to the earth prince?! She seems happy about it too. And he seems equally as pleased. I know she admired him, but I didn't think she liked him. Now that I look at them, they could even be in love. No! I can't lose her. I'll tell her how I feel, she will understand and choose me. Tell her. * Mars thought as she slipped out of the room. She heard the Senshi giving their congratulations. Later that evening as She stared out her window, Mars heard a knock on her door. "Come in Princess," she called out. "Oh Mars, isn't it great? Endymond and I are so happy, and we . . ." "Princess please. I must tell you something," Mars interrupted. "Is something wrong," Serenity asked taking her friends hand in her own. Mars smiled at their entwined fingers then looked up into the princess' eyes, her love. "I love you my princess, so much more than just friends. I'm in love with you," she stated with a smile playing across her lips. Her smile didn't last long, as the princess quickly withdrew her hand. "What? You can't love me. I can't love you. I don't love you. I love Endymond. He is my betrothed and I love him, only him," Princess Serenity spoke. Her eyes held distrust. Something Mars had never seen before. Her heart began to ached. She had never thought to be rejected. Could she handle it? No probably not. "Mars I will not love you. I'm sorry but . . . just STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she cried as she ran from the room. Mars stared in disbelief and pain. Not able to move or go after her. All she could do was stand there. Tears formed in her eyes and soon she was crying uncontrollably as her heart tore in two.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	3. Part Two: Now I die

When I left off in the last chapter, Sailor Mars was dying. She thought about her love for Princess Serenity. In case you haven't guessed, this is set before the sailors were reborn on earth. She told Serenity that she loved her and was rejected. In this next chapter, it goes back to when she is dying.  
  
I said I would always be there for her. Guess I should have asked if she would do the same for me. I haven't talked to her since that day. She has avoided me. It was just today that we attacked by the Negaverse. I went looking for her as soon as the battle begun. Ii knew she needed someone to fight by her side and look out for her. Oh, I found her all right. But her prince was already protecting her. I still ran up to help her. I still love her. The moment she saw me, I could see two things in her eyes, fear and hate. She was mad at me big time. She didn't even want me to protect her. I fought the youma as they made their way to her and the prince. I couldn't let them die, even Endymond. Some where during the battle, I got separated from them. The battles were so intense that I didn't notice I had started fighting in the opposite direct. I was hurting really badly. Youma never stopped attacking. Burn one down to cinders, and another takes its place. "Mars Flame Sniper" I shout as another monster leaps out of the shadows. It is not even phased. This demon was enormous, at least twice my height. And it certainly wouldn't be winning any beauty contests. A lizard like creature with giant claws and scaly skin. His head was the worst. Green patches of wiry hair covered its green slimy skull. Its eyes were wide with oozy yellow liquid falling from them like tear. Sharp fangs grinned devilishly as he considers me a midnight snack. "I will kill you, just like I killed your fellow soldiers. Then no one will be left between the Negaverse and the moon kingdom. The royal family will fall at my claws." "That is not an option, I will fight till I die." I say as I call my power, the fire of Mars, fourth. I cannot let this monster kill my love. I know she does not love me, but by the gods! I cannot let her be murdered in cold blood. The universe needs her more than it needs me. My body in engulfed in flames now. The fire is not hurtful, but empowering. I will kill this creature, with my life essence. "Mars Phoenix Song!" I yell out as my attack begins. An ancient song starts singing through the air, the song comes from my heart. It is the soul of Mars. The legend of the Phoenix says it will die singing, so I die singing as I sing along to the song of Mars. A song of sacrifice as I lunge forth and attack my opponent with the fires of Mars.  
  
Sailor Mars sighed as she felt her life melting away. As was by legend, the Phoenix dies as the sun rose in the distance. She would meet the same fate for using the attack. Ii t took too much out of her. She knew it meant her end. But living with the hate her princess held for her. She could not live.  
  
I love her even now as my life fire fades away. Why can she not at least love me a little? I have torn us apart. She hates me and I can do nothing to make up for it. Except this. I can die for her. I know I cannot die forever. I will rise again, and love her again. And she will always hate me. IT ISN'T FAIR! Why do Ii have to suffer I don't want to make her life harder. I love her and living and loving her, it hurts her. I HATE YOU! I hate you princess, but I love you. I look up to the sky and see the sky getting brighter faster. Any minute now and I will die and the cycle will start up again. "Please! If anyone is listening! Don't let me love her, don't let me love her again! I don't want to love her anymore! Not anymore," silence surrounds her. No one is with her and she begins to feel scared. "I don't want to die alone, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALLONE!" She cries as her breath slows. *No one will hear you cry, cry out before you die. So why do you even try* She thinks to herself as tears fall from her eyes and eventually stop for the dead cannot cry. Her eyes still stare into the sky looking for an answer. They are unseeing. A shadow looms over her body. The owner leans down to close her eyes. How sad, they are no longer violet, but empty black. Gentle hands lift her body and arms encircle her still form and hold her close. Tears fall from ruby red eyes and as gently a song begins to be sung. It was a soft voice of a woman, the song, like a lullaby sung to a child. Green hair flowed in the morning wind as gently she started rocking the body that once held the fire of Mars. 


	4. Part Three: Fire knows all

Notes: Remember, this is a Yuri fanfiction. Meaning girl likes girl. AKA: Pluto and Mars. If you are uncomfortable with that, don't read this. The characters do not belong to me. I will not only be writing Yuri, I will write other types of stories as well. This is just the one I'm starting with. If anyone wants me to try and write a story for him or her with a certain couple, ask me and I just might.  
  
Rei Hino walked down the steps of her grandfather's shrine. The weather was a welcome comfort. Rays of sun gently warmed the air and a quiet breeze blew through the trees. Even the birds were out and singing pleasantly, serenading Rei as she made her way to school.  
  
*Such a peaceful day, I don't think I want it to end.* Rei thought as she brushed back her dark hair with her hand. She closed her eyes for a minute trying to remember other times when she was at peace. Lightly, a memory of her life in the moon kingdom played in her head. A garden, a fountain, and a starry sky came to mind. The peaceful silence a relief to the day.  
  
"Rei! Hey Rei! Wait up!" A shrill voice sounded behind her. Running feet trying to catch up. *Oh No! Not . . . * Wham! Rei was knocked to the ground as the owner of the voice failed to slow down in time.  
  
"Usagi! Get off me odango atama!" Rei yelled as she struggled to get up. More voices and running feet were heard approaching.  
  
"Hey are you guys alright?" Makoto asked as she came up beside them.  
  
"Oh I'm just great," Rei growled as Makoto helped Usagi get to her feet. "Oh I'm fine, no need to help me up," she continued to mumble.  
  
"Sorry Rei, Usagi was just excited. She has a date with Mamoru Today." Ami explained as she pulled Rei back to her feet. "We told her to calm down but when she saw you she got all hyped up again and took off."  
  
"I'm sorry Rei," Usagi started to apologize as the miko dusted herself off. "I guess I got a little too excited, but I wanted to tell you my great news," she finished as she got a dreamy far off look in her eyes. *Well we've lost her* Rei thought as the blonde started daydreaming.  
  
"Yeah well," Makoto continued, " Do you mind if we walk to school with you. Our school is on the way to yours. Minako is sick so she isn't coming today."  
  
"Sure I would like to walk with you. Just make sure lover girl over there doesn't make me trip with all her dancing around," Rei replied pointing towards Usagi who had begun to dance around the girls singing to herself. Badly, Rei cringed.  
  
They talked about their recent defeat of the Negaverse and their trip to the future Crystal Tokyo. They couldn't remember much about their trip. Crystal Tokyo was a beautiful place, once they had helped restore it. They had never got to meet the Queen, but they had met the King who was chibiusa's father. They had deciphered that Mamoru and Usagi got married in the future. After they restore the city they had hoped to meet their future selves. Unfortunately, they had not been allowed to. When they returned home, chibiusa had decided to return to her time.  
  
"I just wish I could see how our life here turned out," Makoto said as they approached their school. "Guess this is where we part ways, Rei. Too bad we don't go to the same school," she finished.  
  
"Yes, it is a shame we can only spend time before and after school. And sometimes we don't even get to see you until we schedule a get together or a scout meeting," Ami added.  
  
"I know, but taking care of the shrine is a big responsibility. It's very time consuming. I have to go to the school Grandpa sends me to. It costs a lot just to get in. I can't stop going, he thinks it's for the best. It's not so bad," answered Rei.  
  
"Aaawww! But Rei, you have to help me get ready for my date with Mamoru tonight," whined Usagi.  
  
"No can do, odango head. There are some major chores to be done at the shrine. Sorry," Rei finished as she waved at them and continued walking to her school.  
  
The day had gone by fast for the miko. As soon as school was out, she had hurried home to the shrine and began the process of cleaning the shrine and performing the different rituals to the spirits. It was even harder with her grandfather away on a retreat, but she would manage.  
  
Soon day turned to night and the miko sought the comfort of the great fire to relax. She had had a feeling of expectance all day. Something or someone was coming. Maybe the fire would give her the answer. As she began to silently chant to herself the fire immediately formed a vision.  
  
*It was deep gray as Rei made her way through the vision. Seeking a light that was denied, Rei growled as she was somewhat blinded by the darkness. Shadows could be seen. A garden long forgotten and a fountain of lost dreams. A gentle glow filled the area and Princess Serenity appeared before the miko.  
  
"Do you still love me?" the princess whispered. Love her? What was she talking about? Then the princess turned to faced the Mars of the past. Tears streaming down her face. "I love you," the crying Mars answered. "You can't love me!" Serenity yelled. And a burst of light blinded the miko. The next thing she knew, Serenity was standing beside a dying Mars, sadness in her eyes. Endymond came up behind her and brought her into a hug as Serenity turned away from the fallen Senshi.  
  
"I'm sorry, my princess," Mars sighed with her last breath. Serenity began to cry as the guardian of Mars lay silent. The gray fell again and only their shadows could be seen. Then another shadow emerged. Fell beside the body of Mars and held her while humming a lullaby. *  
  
Rei jolted from the vision as she realized the presence of another in the room. Looking over her shoulder, she gazed into sad blue eyes.  
  
"Usagi? What are you doing here?" Rei asked still dazed from the vision.  
  
"I came to tell you about my date with Mamoru," Usagi whispered. She was distressed the miko could tell. "I saw the vision too Rei," She finished.  
  
"But how?" Rei choked as she fought back tears.  
  
"Through your thoughts, we have always had a connection to each other. That's why we're friends. That's how we can tell when the other needs us," Usagi answered. "Rei, I know about what happened in the past. I've dreamed about that day, the day you died. And why you died. You died for me," She added.  
  
"What do you mean? How did I die?" Rei was confused.  
  
"You loved me Rei, like I love Mamoru. You even told me about it," Usagi began as tears started to flow down her face. "I was scared Rei. I didn't know what to do. You were my best friend. When you told me, I was scared, I was scared because I knew I felt the same way. But the kingdom needed an heir to rule when I died. I had a responsibility. I couldn't throw it away because I cared for you. I didn't understand my feelings or yours. It just couldn't be," she said as she fell to her knees.  
  
Usagi continued, as Rei too began to cry. "I pushed you away, I told you to stay away from me. I made you believe I hated you. I didn't hate you. And when the battle came, you still fought for me! I saw it in your eyes, the love you had for me, and I hated the way I had treated you. We lost track of each other, and when the battle ended, I looked for you every where. We all looked."  
  
"You weren't supposed to die then," Usagi cried as Rei stared down at the floor. "We were supposed to be sent to earth together. But you had sacrificed your life for my life and my happiness. So I could live and be with Mamoru. I searched until I came to the garden. There I found Sailor Pluto holding your body rocking you gently as she hummed a song I didn't know. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes as I gazed disbelieving with the other Senshi behind me. I was amazed to see her there, we all were. All she said was "I couldn't let her die alone." Then she picked you up as she stood and placed you in my arms. Then she was gone, as if she was never there."  
  
Rei looked up at Usagi through glazed eyes. "But if I loved you so much, why don't I love you now," Rei questioned the blonde.  
  
"Because," Usagi answered, "It was your dying wish to not love me, so I could be happy with Mamoru. It was your duty you would have said. I guess someone was listening to you that night." Sadness was evident in Usagi's eyes and even regret as she said those words. "I did love you Rei, just as much as you loved me. When you died I felt that love was lost as you made your dying wish. I had never felt so alone before, even with Endymond. I loved you, but I could not admit it. Now it's too late." She sighed as she gazed into the miko's eyes.  
  
"It was for the best Usagi, you knew your place and I knew mine. Our past selves made the decision we all needed." Rei responded and she turned to the fire. "I'm tired Usagi," she sighed.  
  
"Do you hate me Rei?" Usagi asked her eyes showing a fear of being hated by her best friend and former love.  
  
"No," Rei smiled as she turned to the girl, "We are friends till the end Odango head. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
"Okay Rei, see you tomorrow," Usagi whispered as she left the room.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	5. Part Four: Time can tell

My name is Sailor Pluto, and I am the Guardian of Time. My duty is to guard the Time Gate and make sure nothing or no one interferes with the time stream. It is a lonely place to be. There is no one and nothing at the gates but me. Most of my time is spent listening to time go by. There wasn't much to listen to as I awaited the creation of the other guardians of the moon princess. I was there when each and every one of them was born. Although I saw them enter the world, they never saw me. No one can see me, just like time. But one time someone did see me, the baby girl of Mars. Her family had great power over the other realms of this universe. Maybe that's why when Princess of Mars opened her violet eyes, she looked right at me, smiled, and giggled.  
  
I saw all the Senshi of the planets grow up even the moon princess as time went on. They all went through their lives training to be good guardians for Princess Serenity. Often times I found myself hoping that I might be able to leave my post to play with them or to talk to them, or even to just be with them. Anything just to stop being alone. I always feel alone and in the beginning, I used to cry. I was young once, not for long, but once. As I grew older with time, I realized no one would ever hear me cry, they can't.  
  
My heart has become cold and hardened by years of loneliness. I can't cry even if I tried. I can't laugh, or show emotions, it's like everything that's a person in me died. All that's left is the soldier who protects time like clockwork. When one has no emotions, one can't feel for themselves, or for others, and no one can feel for them. My fate is sealed. I am loneliness.  
  
"I wish Sailor Pluto would not be alone," I hear as I listen to time. Did I just imagine it? Imagine that someone did care just to keep my sanity. And then I hear it over and over again as time phases through the past, present, and future. In seconds, the days of those living pass by. It's hard to single out one thing. "I wish Sailor Pluto would not be alone," There it was again. It was coming from the Moon Kingdom. In an instant I see the speaker of these words. I know her. It is the Princess of Mars. But why would she make such a wish? She doesn't even know me. Although, I know she feels lonely when she sits there looking up at the sky. How? Because I know all.  
  
I often watch her when she steals time away to the garden. I listen to her sing sometimes of the loneliness she often feels. I also know she is in love with the Princess of the Moon. She will never be loved in return, not really. I know Princess Serenity loves her too, but she is destined to a different future. Like someone fast-forwarded time, I watch as Mars tells of her love and is rejected. I see her fall apart and I see her fight for her unrequited love as if there is nothing else in the universe greater. If only she could be loved in return. If only I could be loved. I would love her as much as she loved me, I could.  
  
No! I am cursed to never feel the love of another. Such an emotion could jeopardize the timeline. Isn't that what I was told before. I cannot . . . wait. The battle on the Moon. Something has gone wrong. I feel the life of Mars in danger. She is not yet destined to die. What is happening?  
  
/A window in time forms in before Sailor Pluto and she peers into it. There Mars fights a monstrous beast.  
  
Youma: "I will kill you, just like I killed your fellow soldiers. Then no one will be left between the Negaverse and the moon kingdom. The royal family will fall at my claws."  
  
Mars: "That is not an option, I will fight till I die. Mars Phoenix Song!" /  
  
*That attack should not have been used* Pluto thought to herself. She knew of the attack from legends of Mars. It was indeed a life ending effort to call upon it. She will sacrificed her life for her. To save the one she loves. How cruel that she is not showed love back. It is not her time to die. *I can help her, I can . . . * I think to myself as I prepare to go to her side. A force pushes me back. Time will not permit me to save her! I am to let her die, for time has decided to change again and write a somewhat different future, like it so often does. But she doesn't deserve to die. I don't want her to die. Call me selfish, but if she dies, no one will care if I'm alone. I know I never met her, but she made me feel . . . I don't know, . . . like I was meant to be . . . like I am a person, and not just a tool for time to use.  
  
I can feel her life ending and it hurts so much. How is it that she can still thinkof her love for Serenity when she is in so much pain. I will never understand how she feels. I cannot love. Her love is so great, she will do anything just to make the princess happy. Even now she is asking fate to take her love for the girl away so that she may live happily with her prince. One would think she has grown hateful of the love she feels, but I know it is her love that brings her to this decision not hate. As her final breath comes She makes only one wish, and that is to not be alone when she dies. I will not let her be alone.  
  
Sailor Pluto summons a portal to take her to the Princess of Mars. When she gets there Mars has died. Pluto pulls her into an embrace and holds her gently.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Sailor Pluto now stood before the gates of time. Centuries had gone by since the end of the Moon Kingdom. The Sailor Senshi had been reborn on earth and had already found each other. Now a new threat was upon them and they would need the help of thew guardian of time. It was up to Pluto to go to earth and make sure the enemy did not alter the timeline. If time was breached it could mean the end of the future she knew and the start of another that was far from good.  
  
*Now is the time to act, I must be careful. Even though I am going to help the future, there is a chance I could alter it as well, so I must be discreet in my visit. I wonder what it would be like on earth. *  
  
The portal to Earth opened, and Sailor Pluto stepped through in anticipation to what was to come.  
  
K- so this was all sort of the prologue. Sorry it took so long to finish. Now the real story begins. I hope I can post often, I will sure try to. Anyway, I'll be having a few battle scenes in the future and those are difficult for me to write. If anyone could e-mail me and give me some pointers, I would be grateful. Later readers. 


End file.
